Je le hais mais je l'aime autant
by PerfectLuxe
Summary: OS/songfic. Les sentiments de Drago envers Harry ont changés, et ce, sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive. Le jour où il s’en rend compte, le sens unique de son amour le prend violemment au plus profond de lui. Le haïr ou l’aimer plus que tout ? slash HP/DM.
1. Je le hais mais je l'aime autant

**Auteur : **PerfectLuxe

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, auteur de la saga Harry Potter.

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** HP/DM

**Genre :** songfic, OS

**Avertissement :** ce court OS parle des sentiments d'un garçon pour un autre, et donc logiquement d'homosexualité.

**Résumé :** Les sentiments de Drago envers Harry ont changés au cours du temps, et ce, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Le jour où il s'en rend compte, le sens unique de son amour le prend violemment au plus profond de lui. Le haïr ou l'aimer plus que tout dans l'ombre ?

**Note :** songfic plutôt triste mais pas deathfic, présence de quelques mots vulgaires. Il n'y a pas vraiment de fin, à vous d'imaginer la suite.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je le hais.

Et c'est réciproque, ce sentiment est inscrit en moi comme mon nom, mon éducation et tout ce que l'on m'a appris.

* * *

Depuis le jour où j'ai atteint l'âge de comprendre le monde et les réactions hypocrites des humains on m'a dit et répété que les gens comme lui, descendants de vulgaires sang-de-bourbe, n'avaient en aucun cas le droit de vivre sur cette terre.

Que le fait qu'ils défendent et apprécient les moldus était une trahison envers les sorciers et la magie.

On me les a fait détester, haïr.

On m'a enseigné la magie noire, les sorts de tortures, l'art de fabriquer des poisons mortels.

* * *

Tout le contraire de ce qu'on lui a dit à lui.

« La magie blanche est le bien, la noire représente le mal.

Les enfants de mangemorts sont aussi des mangemorts, le contraire est impossible, le sang qui coule dans leurs veines est pourri, il n'y a aucune parcelle d'humanité en eux, tu ne dois jamais, ja-mais, leur faire confiance ni leur tourner le dos.

C'est une question de survie. »

* * *

Lui et moi sommes totalement opposés, il est mon contraire, mon antithèse, tout ce que je ne serais jamais.

Notre haine est quelque chose d'acquit…

… ou plutôt était.

* * *

Il ne peut me voir, et quand il pose ses yeux sur moi, ils sont remplis de haine, de mépris et de rien d'autre. Il me déteste, il aimerait me voir m'effondrer, me détruire.

Je sais qu'au début mon regard était le même que le sien, que moi aussi quand j'apercevais sa silhouette se profiler au loin je ressentais la brûlure de ce sentiment qui a toujours été entre nous.

J'aimais l'insulter à chaque fois qu'il était dans mon entourage, voir ses yeux se foncer et même parfois se remplir de larmes.

Et j'adorais par-dessus tout le regarder tenter de les retenir pour ne pas qu'elles coulent tout en s'empêchant de se jeter sur moi pour me faire ravaler mes paroles par les coups.

C'était … jouissif, beaucoup plus que de faire chialer des gosses de Poussouffles, de faire ramper à mes pieds les Serpentards, de rabaisser les Serdaigles et d'emmerder profondément les Gryffondors jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent sans aucune classe.

* * *

Mais je ne me rappelle quasiment plus de cette période, c'était il y a longtemps, tellement longtemps.

Maintenant quand je le croise je baisse les yeux, je ne peux plus faire comme avant : l'affronter, l'insulter, le mépriser.

C'est trop dur.

Moi qui ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à étouffer le moindre sentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et à maintenir une conduite irréprochable de sang-pur, aujourd'hui je tremble intérieurement en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire de moi s'il savait.

J'ai maintenu pendant des années l'éducation parfaite que l'on m'avait délivrée.

J'ai fait office de figure d'exemple pour tous les autres héritiers de vieilles familles comme la mienne.

C'est ironique quand même. J'aurais pu m'enticher d'une fille de bonne famille, qui l'aurait fermer et fait profil bas devant les mecs qui auraient défiler dans mon lit.

Mais non, mon cœur que je croyais inexistant s'est arrêté sur un putin de Gryffondor, un de ces cons de défenseurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin qui accourent sans réfléchir face au danger quitte à y laisser leur vie. Ce qui compte c'est sauver ceux qui en ont besoin.

En résumé c'est … pathétique.

* * *

Et pourtant en ce moment j'expérimente une nouvelle sensation, une de celles que je n'aurais jamais du connaître : la peur.

La peur de ce sentiment qui a grandis en moi sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

C'est là en moi, dans mon cœur, dans mon corps.

Il parait que c'est le plus beau des sentiments mais quand je souffre face à lui je me dis que je vis le revers amer de ce soi-disant Amour avec un grand A.

Ce sont sans doute des abrutis de Gryffondors ou de Poussouffles qui ont dit une telle chose.

Parce que je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais, que pour lui je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un égoïste narcissique et pourri gâté de futur mangemort qu'il faudra abattre le plus rapidement possible.

Rien de plus qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres, il éclatera de rire avec ses amis si jamais il me prenait la folie de lui avouer.

* * *

Tu m'as toujours dit de ne jamais ressentir de sentiments, de rester de marbre face aux événements, de garder quoi qu'il arrive la tête haute et d'être fier de ce que je suis.

* * *

Alors vas-y dis-moi !

Dis-moi pourquoi quand je pense à lui, dans mon lit le soir caché sous mes draps de soie, j'ai mal au cœur à m'en enfoncer les ongles dans la peau jusqu'au sang?

Dis-moi pourquoi quand il me regarde j'ai envie de disparaître, de changer de corps pour avoir une infime chance de pouvoir l'approcher sans qu'il ne frissonne de dégoût à mon contact?

Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai envie de m'endormir et de ne jamais plus me réveiller si c'est pour le voir au bras d'une autre personne que moi?

* * *

C'est un secret que je dois garder pour moi quoi qu'il arrive.

Parce que malgré tout ce que tu m'as enseigné, malgré tout ce qui nous sépare, moi je l'aime tu sais.

* * *

**Fin.**

**.(25 juillet 2008).**


	2. Annonce de suite

annonce

**Annonce :**

Suite aux reviews et aux demandes des lecteurs de l'OS "Je le hais mais je l'aime autant", la suite vient d'être postée.

Vous pouvez la trouver soit dans mon profil, soit sous le nom de "Je l'aime mais je le hais autant".

Et après avoir écrit cette suite, j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite de la suite (vous me suivez xD ?). Tous les détails sont dans mon profil avec la liste de mes projets et de leur avancement.

J'en profite également pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu et/ou laissé un commentaire.

En tout cas j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.

PerfectLuxe.


End file.
